


Grasping at Coattails

by eruriotica (minxiebutt), OctoberGalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, Edgeplay, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberGalaxy/pseuds/OctoberGalaxy
Summary: They like it rough.Bottom Erwin Week: Formal Attire





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This fic features extreme play that should only be attempted with partners who trust one another explicitly. I am skipping the set-up and diving straight into the scene, so for reference, this is extreme play that was discussed and outlined beforehand and is 100% consensual on both parts. 
> 
> Once more! This fic features consensual, extreme play, including: humiliation, verbal abuse, and physical abuse. Please do not read this fic if extreme play is not palatable to you.

Erwin receives his check for the night at the door after he finishes with the clean up. He’s been standing for the better part of the last nine hours, there’s a thin sheen of dried sweat on his skin, and he smells of the industrial kitchen he just left behind. As he walks to his car, he opens the envelope and looks at the amount, mentally figuring his budget for the next week until he'll be called to work again. Not too bad. 

 

“Hey.” Leaning against Erwin’s car bumper is Levi, looking well dressed and exceptionally pissed. “Take me home.”

 

Erwin stops just out of Levi’s reach and Levi tosses him a set of keys that he catches. But Levi is leaning on a Honda, and these are the keys to an Audi. 

 

“You sure?”

 

Levi’s gaze lock’s Erwin’s feet to the ground, makes him swear that gravity becomes more powerful if only for a moment. “You know I wouldn’t be caught dead in your junky ass car.”

 

Erwin follows him as he turns on his heel across the parking lot, “Yes sir, I know.”

 

“Oh,” Levi pulls open the back passenger side door, “and there’s gloves in the center console. You’re not fucking up my steering wheel with your nasty food service hands.”

 

Erwin pulls them on as he finds them and repeats himself as he catches those two glimpses of silver in the rear-view mirror. “Yes sir.”

 

The drive is quiet. Erwin is tense the entire time, and thankfully it's not far. As they enter the house, Levi stops abruptly and prevents Erwin from leaving the front entryway. “Look at you, fucking filthy.” Levi gestures to Erwin’s work clothing-- black button-up and trousers, white apron and bow tie-- and frowns deeply. “Take all that off.” 

 

Erwin doesn't hesitate, and then he's half naked in Levi’s entryway, rushing through it as if undressing will lessen the embarrassment. He’s wearing just boxer briefs and a tank top, and doesn't dare leave a mess, so he folds his clothing and places it on the table off to the side. 

 

“Come on,” Levi orders. He allows Erwin to walk around him only so that he can trip the blonde and relishes the noise he makes as knees, elbows, and hands hit the hardwood. Levi sets his loafer on the back of Erwin’s head before pressing his face into the floor, increasing steadily in pressure, hard enough to break his nose. “Get your worthless ass to the bedroom.”

 

Erwin goes as fast as he can on his hands and knees, even though the hardwood through the condo hurts, though the damage doesn’t matter and the pain feels far off. He just wants to please Levi. The feeling of something tapping on his butt every few strides tells him that he is not. 

 

“Finally,” Levi sighs once they're in the bedroom, Erwin sits back on his heels. “Slow as usual. Honestly, Erwin, I expect more out of you.”

 

It's the same every week. Levi always expects more from him, and Erwin always disappoints him, and Levi always says, just like he does right now: “The least you can do is make me cum.”

 

Erwin looks up and catches a chill down his spine as the imposing figure cloaked in custom tailored Armani studies him closely.

 

“Are you hard?”

 

That fat cock had been hanging heavy between and stiff between his legs for the entire crawl to the bedroom. “Very hard, sir.”

 

“Jesus Christ, you’re so fucked up Erwin.” The bottom of his loafer settles along Erwin’s dick, and Levi tucks his hands into his pockets impassively. The blonde doesn’t move a single inch and Erwin’s not certain he’s actually breathing. 

 

“Fucked up, but well trained.” Levi proves his point by snapping his fingers. “Boxer briefs in the hamper, give me your tank.”

 

Erwin moves eagerly, elated to be the servant to a master with no mercy. After handing Levi the tank he assumes all fours on the foot of the mattress without needing to be told.

 

Levi holds the tank top between his thumb and pointer finger. “Sweaty and disgusting as usual. Make no mistake, I’m no longer giving you the chance to redeem yourself.” Levi watches the goosebumps rise up along Erwin’s skin, and pulls the firmly muscled cheeks apart. “An incorrigible, worthless whore.” 

 

Levi fucks Erwin after barely stretching him out. It burns as much as it feels good and it makes Erwin mewl around the ring gag put in place to prevent him from speaking.

 

“You’re so fucking filthy, letting a man fuck you.” 

 

Erwin is naked as a spring foal but Levi is still fully clothed, his dress slacks unzipped and pushed down so that his cock is free to intrude Erwin’s too-tight hole. It's overpowering, this imbalance, it makes him feel like he's lucky to even have Levi’s attention regardless of what it comes with. 

 

“Love taking it up the ass, don’t you?”

 

Erwin doesn’t answer-- can’t with the gag spreading his mouth open-- and receives Levi’s nails digging canals down his back for punishment. He shrieks but Levi’s palm slapping his ass gets him to shut up immediately. 

 

“That’s all you’re good for. You’re just a hole for my cock, a warm, wet hole to get me off.”

 

He blushes under the stream of humiliating words. So badly, Erwin wants to agree, to whimper, “Yes, yes, I’m worthless, I’m just a hole for you to fuck.” But Levi doesn’t want to hear anything coherent from him tonight, hence the gag. 

 

When Levi climaxes, he pulls out and coats Erwin’s back with it, making the scratches sting and adding fuel to the flush on his cheeks. “A hole and a cum rag. You’re soaking it right up, Erwin, look at you.”

 

It feels like he’s throbbing all over, especially his own neglected cock where it curves up to meet his stomach. Levi will not touch him. He’s served his purpose, he's of no use now. But just like Levi said, Erwin is well trained, and he knows there’s one last thing for him to do. 

 

Erwin swallows and reaches one hand behind himself to smear the cum into his lower back until his skin is dry and sticky. 

  
Levi makes a noise of disgust. “You're foul. Get the fuck out of my room, you smell like cum and shit.”


End file.
